Titanium
by Luke 923 HA
Summary: "Brand Mitchell, Do my eyes deceive me? Are you a Barden Bella? We're acapella dudes. We're gonna get aca-married, and have aca-children. It's inevitable." I'm going to kill you Chloe. Aubrey will kill me 'cause I'm actually straight, and Jesse will kill her, and Unicycle will kill him. But I can't kill Chloe. She's too...perfect. Dude, just kill me now. Male Beca.
1. The Shower

Sometimes, life doesn't go as planned. For Brand Mitchell, nothing ever has. Like in high school, when his mom's cat thought jumping in the dryer was an okay idea. Or at prom where he and his date ate Olive Garden, and the chicken landed them in the hospital for a week with food poisoning. Or when his dad left him and his mom for a hooker named Shiela.

He is used to it by now. So, when his dad forced him to go to Barden University, he thought it was just another bump in the road. He will go to L.A. after he proves to his dad college isn't for him. He lives to produce music. He wants to live the dream. But, unfortunately, he will have to wait.

All of this weighs on his mind as his cab pulls up onto Barden Campus.

_Finally_, the small DJ thinks as he steps out out of the cab. He takes off his headphones and stashes them in his bag as the cab driver opens the trunk, and some student starts to assist Brand with his bags.

"Don't touch my equipment!" he snaps. It came out a little harsher than he meant it, but no one touches his equipment.

He loads his bags onto a cart, and some bubbly blonde from the welcome committee stops him. "Hi!" she half shouts with what Brand hopes is a fake beam, "Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

"Barden Hall, I think," he says, averting his eyes.

Brand zones out of the directions she begins to give as a blue four door car pulls up blaring _Carry On My Wayward Son_. The tan burly dude in the backseat jams out to the music complete with air guitar, and his head bangs into the seat as the car pulls away. _Hope that guy is not my roommate. _.

"Official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" the blonde finishes with a bright smile.

"What?" _How many freaks are at this school? _"Uh, why do I need a rape whistle?" He asks with a disgusted frown. He takes the rape whistle by two fingers like it is a used tampon.

Welcome Committee's over exaggerated smile is replaced with an expression of impatience, "Now mister don't be sexist. Women can rape guys too. Then there's also anal rape." She says that all in her bubbly flight attendant voice.

Brand's eyes go wide. "Did you really just say that? You know what?I don't even know how to respond to that."

The DJ walks off shaking his head. _What kind of school is this?_

"Make sure you don't blow it unless it's actually happening! Nobody likes that!" Her shout comes from behind him, and he does his best to ignore her.

Brand finds the door to his dorm room ajar. "God please don't be a freak," he whispers to himself as he walks through the door coming face to face with his roommate. His eyes narrow, "I don't even know why I try," he sighs. Jesse, his roommate, is the Air Guitar guy.

"Hey, I know you Brandon. I sang to you. I remember because you were in a taxi. Is your dad a taxi driver?" he says happily, extending his hand.

_ "_Kansas guy, and it's just Brand," Brand says wearily, staring down at Jesse's outstretched hand. "Twenty questions already?" he asks taking his roommates hand._ This dude is way too friendly._

Jesse shrugs setting up the last of his side of the room. His wall is covered with movie posters, and Brand can't help, but frown. _Why do people even like movies?They are so boring._

"No, my dad is not a taxi driver," Brand replies dropping his bag on the bed as he begins to set up his music equipment. "And I have one rule." The DJ turns back to his much taller roommate. "My music is everything to me, so please don't touch it."

Jesse nods, "I'm going to head down to the activities fair. Do you want to come with?" he asks, gesturing to the door.

_No chance in hell. _For a DJ, Brand is not a social person. It's easier that way. He just shakes his head, saying he had to set up the rest of his equipment which is true. His roommate finally leaves, and the short alternative guy breathes a sigh of relief.

He is just beginning to play the mix he has been working on when a knock at the door scares him out of his skin.

"This is campus police. Hide your wine coolers." The door opens to reveal Dr. Mitchell, a comparative literature teacher at Barden University.

"Dad," Brand dismisses, turning back to the computer screen.

"Well, I thought it was funny," says Dr. Mitchell cheerfully, glancing around the empty room. "Where's your roommate?"

"Activities fair," his son says,, trying to concentrate on his work.

"So when did you get here? How did you get here?" the professor interrogates.

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and the prostitute. How is the step monster?"

"For the last time Brand, she's a sales manager."

The DJ scoffs, "Same difference."

"And for your information, she is fine. She's actually in Vegas at a conference-"

"Oh no, Dad. I don't actually care," Brand says, putting a box away, " I just wanted to say step monster."

The professor puts his tongue in his cheek, not wanting to fight with his son. He tries to mask his guilt with a smile, but Brand sees right through it. "So, uh" he says, hastily changing the subject, "Have you been out on the quad yet? In the spring the students go out and study on the grass-"

"I don't want to study on the grass, Dad. I want to move to L.A. and get a job at a record label, and start paying my dues."

"You know Brand, DJing is not a profession. It's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or somebody awesome."

"Not a radio DJ, Dad. A music producer. You might want to know the difference," Brand huffs, unpacking his last box, and he heads toward the door, "I'm going to the activities fair." And with that, he leaves, leaving his stunned father alone in the empty dorm room.

Walking through the numerous booths, all Brand can wish is that his dad would just screw off. _ It's my life, and he didn't want an interest in it before. Why does he have to interfere now?_

"This is a travesty! If we can't even recruit bologna Barb, then we can't get anybody!" A little up ahead of him, an anxious looking redhead girl paces up and down her booth. She's freaking out at her blonde friend who looks as if she has a stick up her butt. Sensing a cat fight, he stops at the booth beside theirs and pretends to look interested in a flier.

Her hot blonde friend tries to come to the rescue, "Just take the dramatics down a little, okay?" she tries to hand a flier out to a group of girls who ignore her.

"You're the one who got us into this hot mess!" the redhead girl fires back. She clutches the clipboard tighter to her chest, and walks to the front of the booth to stand next to her blonde friend.

"It'll be fine." The blonde turns away. "I am confident," she says louder with one of those girly hand motions "That we can find eight super hot girls with bikini ready bodies who can harmonize in perfect pitch."

Brand can't help snorting at that. The blonde glares at him "Excuse me, is something funny?"

The shorter DJ shrugs. The ginger girl however, meets his eyes and gets a light bulb look. She whispers, "What about swim trunk ready guys?" to her friend, but Brand doesn't catch that sentence.

He just raises an eyebrow when the blonde one starts having a cow about, "Bellas" and not "Edwards."

The redhead walks up to him, "Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

_So that's what this is about. _ "That's a thing?" he asks.

"Oh totes," the redhead says happily while the blonde is giving her a 'shut up now' look. "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." She points to her mouth with her pen.

"Yikes." _Not joining this group._

"There's four groups on campus, and we're the best!" she tells Brand like it's the best thing in the world. This chick is almost as peppy as Welcome Committee. "Any interest?"

"Sorry, it's pretty lame," he replies.

"What did you just say?" the blonde says, not bothering to hide her anger.

"P.M.S.?" Brand smirks his famous smirk at the redhead, gesturing to the blonde.

The blonde's mouth is hanging wide open, obviously offended, and sensing danger, her friend cut in. She grabs Brand's arm, "Our dream is to win nationals. Help us turn our dreams into reality?"

He steps away from her, not liking people touching him. "Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Chloe." the redhead girl mutters as the shorter freshman walks away. She feels oddly disappointed.

"Brand," he says back as he heads to another booth.

"What the hell, Chloe?!" her blonde friend fumes. "He's a guy."

She looks longingly down where the freshman is signing up for an internship at a radio station. "Maybe we need something different."

Just then, a chubby girl bounds up to them and curtsies , "My name's Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

A month later

Brand finds himself elatedly singing Titanium as he walks to the shower. His dad is going to help him move to L.A., and all he has to do is join a club for a year. A year, and he'll be out to L.A! Today cannot get any better.

He throws off his clothes, starts the shower, and belts it. " I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away! Fire away! Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away! Fire Away!"

"You can sing!"

"DUDE!" He jumps a foot in the air, and attempts to cover himself with the shower curtain. It's the redhead from the activities fair. Naked. In his shower. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? _She's hot. Dude, stop looking at her! _He turns his back to her. What is wrong with his friggin' school?  
>"How high does your belt go?"<p>

_ Nakedness_. "My what?" he asks breathlessly, shielding his eyes.

"You have to audition for the Bellas," she says._ This girl has absolutely no concept of personal space._

Brand looks up at the shower head trying not to focus on the hot naked senior in front of him. "I can't c-concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk," he stares into her in her bright blue eyes and back up at the ceiling. _ That's one sexy ceiling. That pattern just takes my breath away._ There_ is no naked senior in my shower. It's just me and this ceiling. _

He tried to distract himself, but the ceiling doesn't help. "Just consider it. One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I can fit it in like one hand."

_"_Is now a really good time to be discussing someone's butt?" Brand asks, looking down at his feet. _Wonder how her butt feels in one hand. Stop it, Brand. You're such a pervert. I'm going to die. Why do they even have co-ed showers here? That's not a good idea. _His bar of soap slips out of his hand and hits the floor. He turns his back to her.

"Seriously?" she asks.

"I am nude," he says, feeling as if he is about to vomit.

"You were singing Titanium right?" she asks.

His eyes light up. She knows his idol. He turns his head to look her in the eyes with a half smile, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe says sarcastically, "Yeah. That song's my jam, my lady jam," She gives Brand an innocent smile. _She is killing me right now._

"Okay," The short DJ snaps. His tone becomes serious, almost desperate, "You have to go. Now." He smashes himself as far as he can against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"The song really builds." She winks at him.

Brand blinks. _Are you trying to get raped? No wonder this school needs rape whistles. If I was any other guy, it would've happened already._

"Will you sing it for me?" she asks.

"What no. Ew. Get. Out. Are you trying to get raped?" he asks.

A look of disgust appears on her face. "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing so..."

Brand claps a hand to his forehead, and Chloe takes a long breath, standing there. Naked. Like she will never go away._ Oh no, I'm going to have to sing naked to someone. Who I don't know. In the shower. Good thing? Bad thing? The jury is still out on that one._

"I'm bullet proof

Nothing to lose "

She joins in, harmonizing with Brand's tenor voice.

They stare into each other's eyes, and it suddenly becomes less awkward. Brand can't seem to stop staring into those haunting blue eyes._  
><em>

"Fire Away!

Fire Away!

Ricochet

You take your aim

Fire Away

Fire Away

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium."

Wow. Brand has never sang a duet with someone before, let alone with a naked super hot girl.

They smile at each other.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this," she gestures at her body. Her naked body.

He smiles awkwardly, "You should be."

There's a long pause, and they just stare at each other, naked. Chloe hands him a towel, and they just linger there, grinning at each other.

Brand leans in. Their faces are inches from each other. Brand feels her hot breath on his face. She moves in even closer, if that is possible.

"What the -?" an angry voice booms.

The small DJ takes in the heavily muscled senior. He looks awkwardly at Chloe. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, and he bolts, pulling his towel around his waist. The freshman DJ runs through the dorms, dodging people as they laugh.

AN: So this one erupted out of pure boredom. Please tell me what you think:DDDD Comments are appreciated.


	2. That's What You Do

**AN: So thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. They make my day. I can only hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. You might kill me for Chloe's high school history, but I couldn't help myself. You'll see why. Enjoy.**  
><strong>Chapter 2: That's What You Do.<strong>

"I can't believe you are letting a _male_ audition!"

"His voice is beautiful. You'll see," Chloe soothes, trying to avoid conflict. She rubs her best friends arm, but she's not having it.

"He has a penis!" Aubrey shrieks.

"So?" the redhead asks, going red.

"Chloe, your toner is showing. Put it out. Now." The redhead looks offended, "You have crushes on all the wrong guys. I don't like his attitude, and he sounds like that John Tucker guy from your high school."

"Brand is nothing like John Tucker!" Chloe shouts._ At least I pray he's not. I can't handle another one._

"He sure sounds like it. He probably just wants to join the Bellas to hook up with girls," Aubrey says snidely, flopping on her sofa.

"He's gay!" The defensive lie comes out of Chloe's mouth before she can say anything else. She wishes Brand Mitchell was gay, but from what she saw yesterday, she knows he's bi or straight. She doesn't want to admit it, but she has a crush on the freshman. What's wrong with her? Chloe Beale does not date younger guys. She knows why, though. _He's not like Tom._ Brand's a gentleman, and though snarky at times, he's ultimately kind. Tom blatantly checks her out. Though it was hard for him, the freshman politely attempted to avert his eyes to the ceiling. He is a mystery hidden behind smoldering dark blue eyes and gauges that Chloe can't seem to crack.

Aubrey Posen sighs, "If he really is gay, then I'll make an exception-" Her words are met with Chloe's squeal. "-if he's as good as you say he is."

The red head engulfs her best friend in a bone crushing hug. "Oh he totes is. We sang Titanium together, and-"

Aubrey eyes her with suspicion, "You sang your lady jam with him?"

Choe blushes hard. "He's a fan of David Guetta?" she offers. It comes out more like a question._ At least she doesn't know we were naked together in a shower._

Jesse Swanson is sprawled out his bed watching some Harry Potter movie. He lets out a content sigh as one of the characters gets a pig's tail. If he could get anymore relaxed, Brand would swear his roommate was at a spa. It is getting on his nerves.

The DJ runs his hand through his short floppy brown hair nervously as he paces back and forth across his dorm room. He almost kissed that Chloe girl. He could feel her minty hot breath on his face. And he liked it.

That's what scares him. He's going to be in L.A. In a year. He can't afford to get attached. That is like naming your turkey before you have to slaughter it for Thanksgiving. It's cruel. It's not good to let anyone in anyway. When you do, it ends badly. They end up leaving you for some hooker or 'sales manager' as his dad likes to call her. He can't afford to let someone else in and get hurt all over again.

But the alt guy needs to get into the Bella's. It's his answer to getting to L.A. The almost kiss didn't mean anything anyway. She's a senior. He's a freshman. Nothing will happen. Plus, being around chicks all the time is a little taste of the big city before he gets there. Being around Chloe is just a bonus, just as long as he doesn't get attached. No nicknames. No touching. No sex, not that he has ever done that before. But he isn't going to admit that to anyone. It would ruin his brooding reputation. He takes a deep breath, trying to lower his racing heart. Just thinking about that girl gets him worked up.

"Brand, don't get your panties in a wad. What's wrong with you?" his roommate asks. "You need to calm down." Brand's wide jaw clenches.

"You have no authority over me," he snaps, falling onto his bed.

The movie addict sits up in concern, "Is this about a Capella auditions?"

_Sort of._ He rolls over to face Jesse, resting his head on his hand. Brand nods.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'm auditioning for the Trebles as well with my friend Benji. We can be aca-dudes together!" Brand can't help rolling his eyes at his roommate's excitement.

"Oh no, I'm not auditioning for the Trebles. I'm auditioning for the Bellas," the DJ mutters, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jesse's eyebrow arches as stands up. "I didn't know you played for that team." Brand's roommate gets creepily close to his face. That's only okay when Chloe does it. The DJ flips out and backs toward the wall. He tries to protest, but Kansas guy cuts his protests off, "I play for both. " he whispers, his statement is tainted with seduction. Brown eyes meet dark blue ones, and Jesse's face pulls away. He walks out the door, wishing Brand good luck with auditions.

_Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_ The stocky blue eyed freshman gapes at the door his self-proclaimed bisexual roommate just walked through. My roommate is a freak. Brand doesn't care that Jesse is bi, but that he is making unwanted sexual advances on him. Jesse didn't even listen when Brand tried to protest.

The alternative guy looks down at his watch. 1:03p.m.

_Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._ Brand throws on a blue plaid over-shirt and runs out the door.

The DJ ,true to himself, walks in late more awkward than he thought humanly possible as Fat Amy finishes singing, "Since You've Been Gone," which Brand doesn't know the words to.

"Oh wait there's one more," Chloe lights up as she catches Brand's eye. He responds with one of his signature smirks.

" Hey, so uh, I didn't know we were supposed to prepare that song."

"That's okay," Chloe says a little too quickly, but it goes right over the freshman's head. "Sing anything you want."

Brand's heart starts to beat fast as he bends down on his knees to grab the cup on the desk by Chloe. "May I?" he asks, gesturing to the plastic cup.

"Sure," she replies with a grin. He empties the cup and sits down cross-legged in front of Chloe and Aubrey on the stage.

Brand knows what he's going to sing at once as he returns her smile. He tries not to stare at her when he starts to sing , but it happens anyway. He starts singing right to her.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round..."

He is basically serenading the Barden co captain, and Jesse is fuming. Everyone can see it, but as Brand's auditioning for the Bellas, everyone thinks he's gay. They don't see it as serenading. They see it as a friendly gesture.

"Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Brand finishes relieved. He never thought his face could get this hot. He stares at his crush with a wide smile and winks. _She's so beautiful._

Aubrey turns to her redhead friend in defeat, "He's as good as you say he is." Chloe can't help it. She flies at her best friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Okay," the captain says, composing herself, "Keep your gay freshman toner on the down low, Chlo." Chloe nods and Brand gives her a thumbs up.  
>_<p>

Jesse and Brand are in the radio station shelving records and stacking cds; an awkward silence is between them. Which is way better then conversation, especially in the vicinity of a sex covered desk. The DJ isn't complaining, but he can't stop smiling. Chloe loved his audition. He starts humming Titanium, the song he can't seem to keep out of his head now.

"So-" Brand tenses at his roommates words. He really thought he was going to be able to get through this shift without conversation. "Titanium?"

Brand nods, putting a Sir Mix A Lot cd on the shelf. "It's my favorite song." _Has been since a redhead with no boundaries invaded my shower._

"Never pegged you for a David Guetta person," Jesse says.

"He's one of the best music producers in the world. Of course I like him."

"So why the Bellas? You know you'll have to hate me right? Unicycle has a huge crush on the captain Aubrey, but can't act on it because of the feud," Jesse tells his roommate.

"That's not right," Brand says. "Rivalries have no point." _They fight over bragging rights. It's ridiculous. Aubrey will be a joy._

"That's what I said. I told him to at least try this year."

The DJ nods. "I won't hate you Jesse." He doesn't get a response, so he goes back to humming his favorite song. Everything goes black as someone sticks what feels like a bag over his head. An all too familiar laugh rings out.

"Hi Chloe," he says with a laugh.

"How did you know?" The DJ can just imagine the pout on her face.

Brand laughs even harder. "Your giggle is adorable." Her warm hands grab his and she guides him in the way he's supposed to walk. He winces as he made it a rule not to touch, but her touch feels so good. He lets it slide.

"Don't tell Aubrey. It's supposed to be a secret," she says happily.

"Alright."

"So, Titanium?" she asks in his ear. Her breath gives him goosebumps.

"I can sing it for you sometime if you like," he flirts back, following her lead. She just scoffs at him. He grins under the bag. "You know you liked it."

"So about the Bellas," She starts guiltily, " I may have told Aubrey a lie to get her to let you join... Your oath will be a little different. "

The Bella initiates gather round Chloe and Aubrey at their initiation site. He's gonna kill Chloe. He. Is. Not. Gay.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," says Aubrey, taking a large goblet.

Chloe hands the goblet to Brand who's face is contorted in disgust, "Dude, no."

The irresistible redhead winks, "Don't worry. It's Boone's Farm." The more he looks at her, the harder it becomes to be angry.

The DJ says his 'special' oath with the rest of his fellow sisters, "I, Branddddddd promise to fulfill the duties responsibilities of a Bella dude, and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, and in my case women, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

"Ladies and Brandon," Aubrey says, leading the initiates down stone steps outdoors, "Welcome to aca-initiation night."

"Brandonnnn, Brandon Mitchell," Jesse climbs the steps toward his roommate, "Do my eyes deceive me? Are you a Barden Bella?We're both acapella dudes. We're gonna get aca-married and have aca-children. It's inevitable. "_ I'm going to kill you Chloe. Aubrey will kill me 'cause I'm actually straight. Then, Jesse will kill her, and Unicycle will kill him. But I can't kill Chloe. She's too...perfect. Dude, just kill me now._

"Wow, you're drunk," Brand says with a fake laugh, looking for a way out.

"No I'm not drunk. You're just blurry," he retorts.

"Are you alright?" The smaller freshman asks his roommate because he stumbled a bit.

"I'm fine. Can I get you a drink?" he asks hopefully.

"Surrrre you do that," the DJ says knowing he'd go away for at least a few minutes. It will give him time to plan his escape.

Brand is pleasantly surprised as Chloe jogs up the steps toward him, "Hi," she says, pulling him by both arms to her nose. Heart pounding, he can't do anything but grin. She leans in until their noses are touching. Her hot minty breath reaches his face, "I'm so glad I met you. I think that we're gonna be really fast friends." If Aubrey wouldn't kick him out, he would've kissed her right then and there. _You're killing me Chlo _. He doesn't pull away in hopes that she will kiss him. _No nicknames. You can't like her._

But she doesn't. "Yeah," he says with his smirk. He winks, "Well, you saw me naked so..."

She rubs up and down his arms, "Alright, well I'm going to go get a drink. This ginger needs her giggle juice." She does a very entertaining butt dance that leaves Brand blushing, "See ya later!"

"Make good choices!" he calls after her.

Seeing Jesse, Brand dashes over to Fat Amy and Aubrey, "Which one do you think it is?"

"My money's on black beauty," Fat Amy says, directing her eyes to Cynthia Rose blatantly staring at Stacie's boobs.

"What are we talking about?" he asks, butting into their conversation .

"Cynthia Rose's sexual orientation, gay boyyy," Fat Amy says. He winces at the nickname, but figures he better get used to it.

"Ahhhh," The freshman says before walking away, dodging Jesse again.  
>_<p>

A few hours later

"Oh heyyyyyy," Chloe slurs,wrapping her warm arms around his neck. He allows this touch too. He won't admit it, but he can't get enough of her touch, "Brannd, I haven't seen you all night."

"Are you alright?"

She grabs the collar of his shirt, "You arrrre so much m-more caring than Tom." She's so drunk her blue eyes have lost their twinkle.

"That's the alcohol talking," he says, his face getting hot. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Can you take me home?" she stumbles, getting close to his nose again. _Oh no, not again._

"Where do you live?" he asks. _I'll just drop her off. I don't want her to get raped around here. Then, I'll leave_, he tries to convince himself.

"It's only a couple blocks." Brand carefully wraps her arm around his shoulder, and helps her home.

"This doesn't look like you made good choices," he tells her.

"You would doooo the same thing if you were me." He fingers creep down his shirt.

He grabs her hand, "You're drunk. You have to stop."

"Why," she whispers as they reach her door, her lips brushing his ear. "We both know you like it." _Please stop. I'm begging you _. He shrugs her off. _Think about something else like the doormat. Well huh, that doormat looks spiky._

"Gooodnight Chloe," he says, turning around. A hand grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him inside. "Chlo," he groans. _No nicknames idiot._

"Come cuddle with mee," she says, dragging him toward her bedroom clumsily .

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," the shorter guy says. His breath hitches. _So not good, Brand. Do something. Mayday._ He really wants to, but he can't. He can't get attached. That, and Aubrey would kill him.

"But it will help me sleep if you're here," he hates that pout, everything about it.

_Screw it_. There's no place he'd rather be, and there's no way he is going back to his room just for Jesse to hit on him again.

The room screams Chloe. Zebra sheets, music posters, and photos of cities. That's all he gets to see though, because she pulls him onto the bed with her. She snuggles up to him, laying her beautiful head onto his chest. _We really did become fast friends. _"I can hear your heart. It's beating suuuper fast." _  
><em>

"Yeah," he murmurs, knowing there's no way she'll remember this in the morning, "That's what you do," he whispers as he wraps his left arm around her torso, pulling her in closer, and he throws the blanket over them both.

Brand has fallen. He let her through his walls. He nicknamed her. He let her touch him. He's attached, and he can't act on it because, 'his vocal chords will be ripped out by wolves.' He lets out a sigh, _I'm so screwed_.

AN: Do you guys want to kill me? This one made my Bechloe feels go crazy. Hopefully, it wasn't too cheesy. :DDD I hope you all liked/loved/ got a toner from it :p


	3. The Dead Body

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows. You all are awesome, and have really been cheering me up. P.S. I'll usually be updating at night. Oh, and I don't own Pitch Perfect if you haven't figured that out.**

**HINT: There will be more Jesse/Brand interaction in the next chapter. This is just about the Bellas bonding.**

Chapter 3: The Dead Body

"ACA-SCUSE ME!" Aubrey Posen screeches. In a burst of anger, she rips the zebra-striped covers off her co-captain's bed.

Brand Mitchell springs upright, covering his ears. "Where the hell's the fire?"

Chloe Beale is thrown to the floor with an "Umph." She is surprisingly unstirred and still asleep. _She must be so used to Aubrey's shrill yell at ungodly hours that it doesn't faze her._ _Either that_, Brand reasons, _or she has a major hangover._

Brand yawns, smirking up at the disheveled blonde at the end of his friend's bed. Her make-up is ruined; her hair is barely brushed, and her feet are dirty like she took off her high-heels to walk somewhere. "You just took a walk of shame! Where were you? Spi-"

"Why are you in my best friend's bed?!" she shouts. She grabs him by the shirt collar, bringing him so close to her face he can smell vomit.

"Because we slept together, duhhh," comes his snarky reply before he can think about what just came out of his mouth, "I mean—"

A high pitched noise that sounds like a cross between a crying baby and a dying cow comes from Aubrey's mouth as she flings him back on the bed, "You took an oath!"

"That oath was serious?" Brand quizzes, leaning back on his hands. This is fun. He should argue with Aubrey more often.

"Dixie Chicks serious." Brey says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whhhhat's going on?" Chloe asks tiredly, standing up. She stumbles and leans into the wall. She holds her head. It looks as if her night out drinking earned her a throbbing headache. _She looks so cute when she's tired. Shut it, Mitchell!_

"He took advantage of you, Chloe!" she slinks over to hug her red-head friend.

"But Breyyy, we didn't-" she starts, shrugging off Aubrey's motherly embrace.

The blonde's furious glare is back on Brand. He jumps to his feet and steps away from the senior he fears might tear his head off. The freshman composes himself with a loud laugh, "Um, we literally slept together. No sex. Dude, I don't even know Chloe's major. Besides, I'm gay remember?" he lies. Then, it hits him. He cringes as he looks in horror at Aubrey. He was in Chloe's bed, and he doesn't even _know _her. He throws the covers off him, and gapes at the bed. He cuddled with a stranger last night. For all he knew, she could have drugged him and chopped his head off. _What am I doing here?_ He grabs his hair with both hands. _I am an idiot. Who does that? _He looks back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey.

"You doing alright?" his red-head friend asks, moving to touch his shoulder.

"I think he's in shock," Aubrey giggles, looking to her best friend. _Who knew she could giggle?_ "I think he's realizing he doesn't really know either of us."

"I think I'm just going to go," Brand says quickly. He makes sure he doesn't make eye contact as he begins to walk away.

Chloe throws both arms around his shoulders, and gives him a goofy grin, "Nahhh, we have rehearsal in a few hours any way. How bout you and I watch a movie?" As much as Brand hates movies, he decides he'll make an exception. He forgets all about wanting to leave. Her finger brushes his nose, causing him to shudder. Warmth floods through his chest. Why does that touch affect him so much? "My major is pre-med, and I want to become a doctor. I'll be going to grad school here, too." He smiles about to tell her his—but- The uptight blonde coughs to make her two teammates acknowledge her.

"_Chloe_," she says pointedly. The ginger drops her arms from around Brand. He finds himself missing her touch; he pinches himself to make it stop, but it doesn't work. "I think he needs to go."

He scoffs at her, and she lets out an enraged sigh. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. "Why did you sleep here?" she interrogates at last.

The DJ shrugs, "Drunk Chloe insisted on cuddling, and I didn't want to have to charge Drunk Jesse for sexual harassment."

"What?" Chloe asks, bursting out laughing. "Did I really?"

"You get really touchy when you're drunk," he informs, before turning to Aubrey, "Anyway, why didn't you come home last night?" Her mouth twitches upward; Brand's jaw drops, "YOU were so with Unicycle, weren't you?!" He throws it back in her face, "Hey, you took an oath!"

"FOR your information all we did was cuddle! I don't break my oaths!" she snaps, throwing a pillow at his face. "You know what?" she asks, throwing up her hands, "I'm going for a run. See you two at rehearsals!"

Aubrey must not have told her best friend anything about Unicycle because Chloe's mouth drops open, "Brey-"

"Just drop it, okay?!" The captain of the Bellas stomps into her room. There is a scraping of drawers as she grabs her workout clothes; Chloe and Brand hear the door to the apartment slam shut.

The two new friends stand there in stunned silence.

After a few minutes, the redhead walks to the coach and plops down on it. The closet-straight freshman follows after her. She turns on the T.V. to one of her favorite shows: _Bones._

"Wanna play twenty questions to get to know each other?" Chloe asks, laying her head onto Brand's lap. He looks down into her hypnotizing blue eyes and can't say no.

After the game, Brand feels comfortable about cuddling with Chloe Beale last night . She is an open book. Everything about her is a ray of sunshine. She is a natural blonde, and her favorite color is red. She wants to move to the big city where the constant sounds of traffic can lull her to sleep, because she hates silence. She has a lady bug tattoo. Her mom moved her around constantly, so she wants to settle in one city and stay there. She loves old bands, one of the reasons she joined the Bellas. She is a sucker for poetry, is a dog person, and loves tacos. She thinks her mom is hotter than her, to which Brand disagrees.

Brand told her a fair share of things about himself as well. Now, she won't rest until she hears his mixes and makes him watch Disturbia because it doesn't have a predictable ending. According to her, you don't really know what's going on until half an hour into it.

After an hour and a half of the intriguing show about forensic anthropology and murder, Brand and Chloe are arguing.

"Come on, Chloe," he pouts, "Let me see a picture of you blonde."

"Not in a million years, Shorty," she retorts, hopping up from the couch. "We better get to rehearsal before Aubrey has our vocal chords ripped out by wolves.

"Fine," Brand huffs, following her across campus, "And I'm not that short."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yep."

"Am not."

"Are too…."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up, both of you!" Aubrey shouts as they walk into rehearsal right on time. "Sopranos in the front. Altos and Tenor in the back."

"You sure you're gay, Brandi," The girl who calls herself Fat Amy announces with a new nickname for the DJ. "You and ginger are havin' some serious eye sex over there."

Her comment leaves both of them blushing furiously. Brand sticks his tongue out at Amy as he takes his seat in the back.

"As you can see," Aubrey says, removing a seat from the front row, "Corey is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been dis-invited from the Bellas."

Yep. Brand knows that oath is apparently Dixie Chicks serious, whatever that is supposed to mean.

"You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble," she says, walking to the middle of them.

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter," The very sexual girl named Stacie says, pointing to her junk.

Brand almost chokes on his own spit, "You call it a dude?"

She glances back at him and smirks. "Stacie," Aubrey calls attention to the brunette who is checking out the 'gay' freshman. "The Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Fat Amy raises her hand, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Brand really does choke on his own spit this time. Lily smacks the laughing and sputtering DJ on the back.

"Soo," says Aubrey, "Does anyone have anything they would like to confess?"

The soprano with short brown hair and glasses did have something to confess. Aubrey publicly humiliates her and makes her drag her chair out of the room.

She tells Brand, 'This is war,' before having to choke down vomit.

There's an exchange, and they all watch Aubrey puke at last year's ICCA's.

All Brand knows after that, is that Lily knows where a dead body is, and she didn't call the cops.

From vocal exercises to running, or horizontal running in Fat Amy's case, Aubrey has them all exhausted.

"Okay, I'm calling it."

_Rehearsal is great. Aside from having to learn this stupid choreography from that video. _Brand thinks as he chugs the rest of his water. Chloe would touch him and show him how to do the choreography when he did it wrong. He did it wrong a lot, maybe for that reason. His dancing looked remarkably similar to Cynthia Rose's, Amy couldn't stop touching her stomach, Stacie dances like a prostitute and runs while holding her boobs, and it seems like Lily was the only one who got it all down. Brand can't understand why Aubrey wants to change them.

_We have a lot of promise in this group if she would stop trying to change us, and I am so not wearing a bandanna. I'm not Freddie Jones from Scooby-Doo. I'll buy a yellow tie or something._ Needless to say, Aubrey is frustrating.

" Don't forget to pick up your schedules. We have a gig next week at the fall mixer. Be ready."

They botch her Bellas hands in, hype up thing, and she is really angry. _Wow, this really is like Scooby-Doo. We even have to sing the creepy ancient music._

"Woo! First Rehearsal done!" Stacie sings, kicking her feet to her butt, "Party at my dad's place. He's on vacation in the Dominican Republic, and I'm not taking you to my dorm because of my psycho Korean roommate. She seriously won't say a word to me!"

"I'm so in!" says Fat Amy. "PARTAY!" Brand starts to follow.

"Brand, a word," Aubrey pulls him back.

He sighs, "What now, Mom?"

She wiggles her finger in his face, "You know you'll have to remove those ear monstrosities before the fall mixer, correct?"

"It's either these or holes, not my finest moment," he mutters "You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude," she sasses, crossing her arms.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse," Brand's eyes widen and he starts to laugh.

"A what?" He grins, laughing harder.

"A musical boner. I saw it last night. It's distracting," she retorts.

"Hmmm," He rests his hand on his chin in fake contemplation, "Are you forgetting the part where I woke up in your apartment with my hands _all _over Chloe?" he smirks, "I liked it, too." He glances at Chloe to see her radish colored face.

"You're homosexual. You took an oath."

"So did you," Brand sings, turning around to go join the girls who were waiting outside, listening the whole time.

XOXOXOXOX

Every single one of the Bellas, minus Aubrey are at Stacie's house, trashed. Everyone but Brand. He will never ever get drunk around these people. When he's drunk, he starts getting personal, spilling everything people ask him to spill. Cynthia Rose's hands are on Stacie's hips as they dance to _Starships_, although Stacie isn't dancing with Cynthia Rose. She's practically feeling herself up. Lily is crab-walking on the floor while Amy is busy raiding the fridge. Denise is crying on Ashley and Jessica for some reason. Brand is busy drinking water, staring into Chloe's blue eyes. She takes his hand, "Come dance with me." He can't lie. He is having the time of his life.

"TRUTH OR DARE PITCHES!" Fat Amy bellows, sitting down shots and sandwiches, as they all got in a circle on the floor.

"Awe come on, no! That game is juvenile," the DJ protests. Then, he realizes he's in a group of girls whose inhibitions have gone down a lot, and they have the maturity level of twelve year olds.

"Too bad, Brandi. You're doin' it." Fat Amy slurs, using the nickname she used earlier.

Chloe pulls him down into the circle of girls. "You first, Truth, Dare, or Shot?"

Brand rolls his eyes, "Dare." He says, knowing he's not getting drunk, and he's not telling anyone anything personal. Dare is the only safe option.

"Great, I dare you to eat the concoction I give you," she bounds to the kitchen, and the rest of us follow.

"Fine."

Fat Amy and Denise fill a small shot glass with ranch dressing, pickle juice, milk, hot sauce, mustard, and chocolate syrup, before handing it to Brand. "Bottoms up, Shorty," Chloe giggles.

He shakes his head, "You guys will be the death of me." He holds his nose, and drinks it. Starting to cough and gag, he runs to the sink. "Water, water," he chokes.

"Here," Jessica hands him a red solo cup, and he drains it.

"Thanks," he gasps, putting his hand over his mouth, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." He gives Chloe an annoyed look, "Truth or Dare, Chloe Beale."

"Truth."

He really wants to ask her if she would kiss him, but decides on something really random because the first option is not safe.

"What is worst thing you've ever done?"

"I made a guy scale a building twenty stories up in my thong. Does that count?" She puts her arms around Brand, laying her head on his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" they all ask.

"You wanted the truth," she shrugs.

"I'm not ticking you off, ever," Brand chuckles.

"Stacie," she says, changing the subject. "Truth, Dare, or Shot."

"Shot!" she howls, her hands to the ceiling, as she drains more alcohol. _How are you not in the hospital with alcohol poisoning yet? Wow. I'm impressed._

"Lily," Stacie says, "Truth, Dare, or Shot?"

Her lips move, but no words come out.

"What?" they all ask getting closer to her mouth.

"I said dare," she whispers irritably.

Stacie tries to say something, but Brand cuts her off. "I dare you to take us to that dead body."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily drags them all out into the middle of the woods behind the dorm rooms. In the dark and cold. With only phones as flashlights. Brand doesn't care, though. Chloe holds his hand the whole way there. He has to remind himself it doesn't mean anything because she's drunk. Twenty minutes of walking, and the stench becomes unbearable. He has to admit he's getting increasingly paranoid. With every leaf that crunches under their feet and ever twig that snaps, he thinks that Jason is about to pop out with his machete, and kill them all.

Something odd comes into the light of Brand's Iphone. His stomach lurches.

"OH SHOOT!" Brand hollers. On the ground behind a tree, is a trash bag with a decaying man's head sticking out of it. Maggots are crawling all over it. The girls scream bloody murder, and a stream of curse words come out of everyone's mouth. Chloe clings to Brand's chest.

"Okay, how the hell did you know there was a dead body out here?" Stacie squeals, jabbing a finger at Lily. She trips over a root, hits the ground hard, and swears loudly. CR helps her up. "Hands off my butt!"

"Sorry." She says sheepishly, her creepy smile illuminated in the light of their phones.

"I like to hike," Lily answers, barely audible. "I found it yesterday."

Amy raises her hand, "I'm no expert on American law or anything, but shouldn't we go to the po-po? I mean this is some deep crap here."

"We're all drunk and underage. Let's wait until we're sobered up," Cynthia Rose says, running her hand through her red hair.

"That's obstructing justice," Brand says frowning. _I am so glad I didn't leave Chloe alone last night._ He grips her hand tighter and holds her closer.

"Do you guys think he's that creepy janitor that quit a couple weeks ago?" Chloe says out of the blue. _More than likely_.

They all shrug as Brand dials 911. This is going to be a rough night. _This place is officially full of freaks, and Aubrey's going to kill us if we miss rehearsal tomorrow. The things I get myself into._

"Listen," says Brand, wanting to protect Lily, "We all just found this body by late night hiking, not on a dare. We need to get our stories straight before the cops get here."

**AN: I promise this is a side plot, and will not be the whole plot. Though, I do have a few ideas if you want it to be a bigger part. It's up to you.**

**Pitch Perfect will still be about A Capella, and I hope this chapter doesn't scare you all away. I just wanted to make sense of the whole, 'Do you guys want to see a dead body?' comment.**

** Fun fact: In the original script. Aubrey admits she has a crush on Uni and doesn't do anything about it because of the oath.**


	4. Black Rose

**AN: Thanks to all who have favorite this story. The Bellas can't seem to keep themselves out of trouble, can they?**

**Chapter Three: Black Rose**

The cops take the Bellas into the station for questioning. They are all sitting on the floor next one another as they all wait to get interrogated. Lily is using Fat Amy's legs as pillows while Jessica, Ashley, and Denise are leaning on each other's shoulders. Cynthia Rose is leaning against the wall with her headphones in and her legs stretched out in front of her. Brand and Chloe are side by side texting each other about random things.

They are all on edge right now because the voice on the scanner suggests that the police suspect homicide. Not just a normal homicide, either. Eight women from ages seventeen to twenty-five have been found dead within a hundred mile radius with the same wounds in the past few years. They are not sure though, because this is the first male found, and if it was the creepy janitor, he's like forty-seven.

"A serial killer on campus. Lovely, just when I thought this college can't get any freakier," Brand muses.

Officer Berry is nice enough. He's about Chloe's age, and his wavy blonde hair and boyish good looks have turned Stacie into a giddy school girl. ("So, you're like a cop, right? Does that mean you like work out and stuff?")

Brand's phone vibrates, and a text comes up. Chlo;) : _Aca-awesome, now we have to deal with a very turned on Hunter. Seriously, her toner is showing from across the room. Xx_

He smiles and nudges Chloe, rolling his eyes. Brand:_ Lol. At least it got the rest of the girls off the hook about the drinking thing. He wants her. His hands are on her butt, Chlo. _

It is true. For whatever reason, the underage drinking charges were written off, and they were given warnings. Brand believes it's because of Stacie and Officer Berry's flirtatious banter. The theory is not completely off base, given that their sexual tension is making everyone uncomfortable. Sheriff Miller, a short black woman with a scary- tear your head off- demeanor, has been giving the two weird looks all night, even telling Berry to 'be professional.'

Chlo;): _Ten bucks says Stace will have his number by the time we get out of here. _

Brand_: You're on. I bet she gets a date. She probably already has his number. That's one horny cop._

Chloe laughs out loud and lays her head on Brand's shoulder. "I want out of this jail cell."

"We'll leave when they let us." It really did feel like they were the ones on trial. Brand's dad has been freaking out. They wouldn't let him into the police station. Even the step-monster called Brand out of concern. Brand had no idea why she was being so nice. His reaction wasn't the most mature, either. He was shocked and told her to screw off before he hung up. Something is gnawing at his heart. Was it guilt? He doesn't know. He just wishes the feeling would go away.

A new text from someone else flashes onto Brand's phone. Fat Amy: Yo _DJ, you and ginger are having eye sex again. Do everyone a favor and tell her how you feel. Anyone with eyes can see she has your heart._

Brand: _Newsflash Amy. She doesn't like me that way. Plus, Aubrey would eat both our faces off_

Fat Amy: _ She wants the DJ to turn her tables :p_

The Australian winks from across the room, and Brand frowns. Brand: _Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny._

Fat Amy: _She wants to give the DJ a BJ_

"Okay!" Brand yelps. He throws a dirty look at Amy, before typing out: _GROSS._

"Who are you texting?" Chloe whispers, snuggling into his neck and throwing her arm around his waist.

"No one!" he panics, throwing his phone. It slides across the floor toward Amy. The red-head rolls her eyes at him with a sigh.

Cynthia Rose beams, and starts singing along to her I-pod.

"Let me take you to Rio, Rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo gazebo

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na."

The rest of The Bellas join in naturally, one by one. Stacie even turns around from her cop and joins in loudly.

"Let me take you to Rio, Rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo gazebo

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na."

They all get to their feet, and Brand starts clapping his hands. The rest follow, stomping their feet. The officers in the lobby start to wonder what's going on. Cynthia Rose solos the next section.

"All in together now, hang like the weather now rio rio oooo rio rio

Right here, show me, now you know how to put it down rio oooo rio rio

You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on rio rio oooo rio rio

You gotta wild side, let it out, Im ma make you bring it out rio rio oooo rio rio"

Head banging and dancing commences as they move their body to the rhythm they create. Brand face breaks into a wide grin. This is amazing! This is what an A Capella group should be like.

Stacie's turn to solo. She runs her hands down Officer Berry's arm seductively.

"Shake it up fast, wind it up slow, oh

Just move your body, girl

Work it to the floor

Let your body go now, now, now, oh, oh, oh"

"Let me take you to Rio, Rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo gazebo

Oh, oh, -"'

Their A Capella fun is over as Aubrey Posen bursts into the police station. Brand's jaw clenches as he realizes she brought the shower guy with her. He's so focused on Tom, he doesn't bat an eye when Jesse follows after them. "What is going on, all of you!" Aubrey asks, grabbing her stomach like she's going to be ill, "I've been worried sick. It's all over the news. Local news teams are swarming where the body was found." Before anyone can say anything, a red head is flying into Shower Guy's arms.

"Tom!" Chloe says surprised, as he catches her in a more than friendly embrace. In this moment, Brand looks like he could be the one who killed those people. She turns to hug Aubrey. _What was I thinking? Chloe has a boyfriend. _Brand hangs his head in defeat, fighting the urge to gag.

"You guys, are you okay?" Jesse Swanson asks. "There are rumors swirling around campus."

"We thought one of you had died!" Aubrey squawks.

"We're all fine," Stacie reassures.

"Yeah, you should've seen the aca-magic we just created, Brey!" Chloe exclaims, bouncing up and down happily.

"What about the trauma you all suffered?" Aubrey probes, "A dead bod—"

Officer Berry steps in, "They can't say anything right now. They are to remain silent until this investigation is furthered."

"I brought you your laptop," Jesse tells Brand, handing him his computer. The DJ cringes. No one touches his labtop, but he knows his roommate meant well. "Wanna watch the Breakfast Club?" he asks hopefully with a smile.

Brand hesitates. He hates movies, "Thanks Jess," he says gratefully. Maybe he can make Chloe a mix.

"Oooh, the Breakfast Club sounds fun," Chloe gushes. She throws her arm around Tom's waist. "Let's all watch it together. Movie night! Or Morning!" Jealousy claws at Brand's stomach. _What's happening to me? I don't feel these kind of emotions. I'm emotionally stunted. Happy to be an introverted, brooding DJ._

"No," Officer Berry says, "They," he says, gesturing to Aubrey, Jesse, and Tom, "have to leave until we are done questioning all of you."

How Chloe has so much energy at this time of night, Brand doesn't know. Butterflies erupt in his stomach as she curls up next to him on the floor when they leave.

The DJ's phone vibrates again. Aubrey: _Are you sure you don't have a toner for Jesse or Jess as you call him? Just don't forget your oath._

Brand kicks himself. Why did he call Jesse, Jess? He irritates the crap out of the DJ. Aubrey won't let him live it down. He just texts back a simple threat. Brand: _As long as you don't forget yours, Captain Hook._

Aubrey:_ Very Funny, Mitchell._

Brand: _You know it._

Aubrey: _Just be at rehearsal at eight._

Officer Berry drives them to campus around 7:30 when they are finally released from prison. They are not allowed to release information concerning the investigation. Stacie gets out of the car hopping with joy.

"See you at eight tonight, Jace!" she flirts. She whispers something in his ear that only the two of them can hear.

Jace gives Stacie a wide smile as he bids her goodbye. Stacie gives him a peck on the cheek, and he mimics Cynthia Rose at initiation night, his eyes glued to her chest.

Brand: _Looks like Hunter's getting lucky tonight. You owe me ten bucks Chlo :p_

Chlo;): _Fine. Berry has a total boner right nowXx_

Brand: _Chloe Beale!_

Chlo;): _Just stating the obvious Xx_

"Wow!" Brand says, walking with Chloe to rehearsals.

A tall muscular bald man in his mid-late thirties grabs Chloe's arm, stopping her.

"Hey buddy!" Brand starts, taking Chloe's hand.

"-I mean no harm," the man says in a monotone voice that reminds Brand vaguely of Nick Cage. The man smiles warmly, but a protective growl still escapes Brand's lips. If this guy is killer, he's not letting him anywhere near his girl.

"Professor Judd?" Chloe asks timidly. She's freaked out, and Brand gets in between them. _He's beyond creepy._

The Professor has dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept. "The body, it's not Janitor Tennant, is it?

"We have no idea!" the freshman barks, "And even if we did, we wouldn't be saying anything!"

"Brand, it's okay," Chloe whisper is gentle. She wraps her arms around the DJ.

"There's a serial killer on campus! It is not okay!" He freaks, not taking his eyes off of the hulk of a teacher.

Judd puts his hands up in surrender, "Tennant is a friend of mine that's been missing. I'm sorry if I've alerted you. I'll just go," he answers the unasked question, before sulking off.

"He's a new teacher this year. He's my psych Professor," Chloe tells Brand, hugging him closer. "He's just worried for his friend. I don't think he understands personal boundaries between students yet, but thank you for being all protective," she says sweetly.

"Well, you and him have something in common," Brand jokes, "I still don't like him."

Chloe smacks him for the personal boundaries comment, "That's alright, but come on. We're late." Brand sighs as Chloe drags him by the hand to rehearsal.

They receive a phone call from the authorities when they get there. They have identified the body as forty-seven year old Bruce Tennant.

Rehearsal does not end up being rehearsal.

Aubrey tries to get them all to focus on choreography, but it fails when she can't even focus. They sit in their chairs in silence, too in shock to do anything.

"I know he was creepy, but he doesn't deserve to be murdered," Aubrey blurts out.

"What'd they call it? Blunt force trauma to the back of the head?" Stacie asks, "What does that even mean?"

"It means he bit the dust because someone hit him with a weapon on the back of the head," Brand sighs.

More silence. _So much for college being fun._

"If this is a serial killer, how did the other potential victims die?" Cynthia Rose quizzes, resting her arms on the back of her seat.

"According to Sheriff Miller, all were women, all raped post-mortem. They're looking for a psycho if it is a serial killer," Brand spews, standing up. He can't bear the thought of one of his teammates getting killed. Even worse, some sicko raping their dead bodies afterwards. "You guys need to be careful," he whispers painfully.

Lily's mouth moves, "What?" They all automatically respond.

"How do we know if it is even going to happen again?"

"We don't," Chloe says strongly, "But in the event that it does, none of us should go anywhere alone. Use the buddy system. Even you, Brand. A male was found dead as well."

They all nod in response.

Jesse and Brand start staying at Aubrey and Chloe's place. The rest of the Bellas have people staying at their places as well. Brand wouldn't complain, but it feels like Tom is over all the time.

Sometimes, it gets loud.

He busies himself with the mixes, but it doesn't help. So many of the mixes he creates now are about that girl.

Jesse does get him to watch the Breakfast Club to try to cheer him up. It is a good movie, aside from the predictableness of it. His roommate can sense something is wrong with DJ, and refrains from making advances on him.

Stacking cds gets more and more tiring. Brand feels numb. Did he mean anything to Chloe? _Shut up, Brand. This is a good thing. You don't have to worry about someone breaking your walls down._ The irony of that is statement resounds in Brand's mind. She already had broken down his walls. Like Amy said, She has his heart.

XOXOXOXO

The day of the fall mixer comes.

"Hey, Branddd," Chloe says in a cheery voice, waking Brand up.

"Morning," he grunts.

"Come on," she says, pulling on his arm, "the fall mixer is today, and I had a tie made for you because I know how much you hate those scarfs."

He rubs his eyes, sitting up, "You got me a tie?" he says with a smile.

"Course," she replies happily, "Couldn't have my best friend look like a girl, now could I?" She throws it at Brand's head, "Now come on, get dressed," she says, not moving.

"Well, get out, so I can put my clothes on," he grumbles.

"Nope, I saw you naked. Remember?" She winks before sprawling out on Aubrey's bed, staring at the freshman.

He shakes his head, throwing off his shirt. He notices Chloe hasn't taken her eyes off his midsection. "See something you like?" he smirks to hide his pain.

The redhead's cheeks go pink, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He begins to button up his Bella's dress shirt.

He puts his hands on his hips, "I'm pretty confident about all this," he gestures to his chest, pulling on his dress pants.

"You should be," she giggles. He gives her a half smile that disappears as quickly as it comes. _  
>Get it together, Mitchell.<em> He lets out a shaky breath, putting on the jacket. "Let me help you with the tie," Her voice is barely audible, as she slides off the bed.

Brand can barely breathe as she fixes the tie. "You look sharp," she quips, her bright blue eyes looking into his. Her depressed demeanor does not go unnoticed as she fiddles with his shirt collar.

"You don't look half bad either," he says shyly, brushing her red hair behind her ear. _Why does she have to be so irresistible?_

XOXOXOXO

The fall mixer is a complete disaster. It's so horrible some guy said their performance, 'made his beer taste bad.' Turn the Beat Around is a terrible song choice, anyway. Not that Aubrey would listen to any of them.

Others didn't want to see a guy. They hired the Bellas because they were hot girls. Not only did they get a guy but they got a 'barnyard explosion.'

"Well, I hope you all remember the way you feel right now, so you will never feel this way again," Aubrey scolds as they take a walk of shame away from the party. "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Agularian at all. Chloe," she says getting the redhead's attention, "I'm serious. What is wrong with you?" The two girls turn to face the rest of the Bellas.

The devastated look on Chloe's face makes Brand's stomach turn. "I have nodes," she spouts off like it's the worst thing in the world. The short freshman doesn't know what nodes are, but he is sure it's horrible because Aubrey freaks as soon as she says it. "I found out this morning," she says sadly as Aubrey takes her hands.

"What are nodes?" Brand asks, not bothering to shield his worry.

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey says grimly , "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

"They sit on your windpipe, and they crush your dreams." Chloe looks as if she's about to burst into tears, and no one can do anything about it.

Brand is just concerned for her well-being, "Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?"

"Because, I love to sing," she says passionately.

Stacie crosses her arms, "Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks, and I did it anyway. Officer Berry was _great_ in bed." Lily looks horrified beside her. _Gross._

"You should really listen to your doctor!" Fat Amy scolds.

Stacie shrugs. "Ehhh."

"The key is early diagnosis," Chloe continues, gripping Brey's hands for support, " I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back, because I am limited, because I have nodes."

"Chloe, this is horrible," Aubrey says with empathy. Brand is just relieved it isn't cancer, and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least it's not herpes," Fat Amy says. Aubrey and Chloe gape at her. "Or do you have that as well?"

They all look at the blonde Australian, and shake their heads.

XOXOXOXO

Back at the Apartment.

"I'm sorry about your nodes Chloe," Brand says out of the blue. He'd been staring at her eating a tub of ice cream for a while now. He joins her on the couch and puts his arm around her as much as it pains him to do so. He may not be the boyfriend, but he could be the best friend. "I got something for you."

"It's not your fault, Brand," she replies, "You don't need to be nice to make up for it."

"But, I want to," Her eyes connect with his as she gives him a small smile. He takes the black flash drive out of his pocket. It is his mix of Titanium and 500 miles that he made for her. "It's not much, but hopefully it will cheer you up a bit." He puts the mix in her hands. "It's a mix I made. I hope you'll like it."

She raises her eyebrows in shock. "Thanks, you've never let me listen to your mixes before."

He chuckles, "I don't let anybody listen to them. You're the first." His face turns red. She pulls him into a forceful hug. It's desperate, and she doesn't let go.

"Thank you," she says again. Their faces are inches from each other. Brand pulls away a little hurt, remembering Tom. They settle into a quiet that is the furthest thing from peaceful.

Their phones start ringing at the same time. "Well, that's weird," he says, picking up his phone as Chloe answers hers, "Hello?"

"GET YOUR BUTTS TO LILY'S DORM NOW!" More than one shriek rings out. They can make out a few of the Bella's voices. Something is totally wrong.

XOXOXO

The Bellas and Jesse are squeezed into Lily's dorm room.

The threat is composed of magazine letters, random fonts and colors, cut and pasted onto thick black paper.

_You've meddled enough. Going to the police was a mistake. All of you will pay if you don't back off. I know your hearts, each of your desires and your selfish motives. Each of you has a secret. This is a warning. Think long and hard._

It is nauseating. All of it. The threat comes with a black rose and a small wooden box of the same color.

"What's he talking about, meddling?" Brand asks, glancing around at his teammates and his roommate.

"Or she," Stacie says.

"Or she," he says quickly.

Aubrey's guilty face tells it all, "I have a confession. Jesse and I went into the woods to look for clues in the middle of the night when the forensic teams left. And we found this."

She gives Brand another black rose.

"It symbolizes death," Jesse informs. "We looked it up."

"So this guy or girl has a thing for death, obviously," Chloe states, trying to remain calm. All eyes are on the ominous black box.

"Let's just open it. All this anticipation is giving me the creeps," Stacie breathes.

Blood. Everywhere.

Aubrey's orange vomit sprays all over the middle of the dorm, causing all of them to jump back. No one squeals. They are too shocked for that. Jesse's eyes roll back into his head. They try to catch him, but it's too late. He faints right into the puke.

Inside the box rests a human heart.

**AN: Hope you liked this Chapter. I know I had fun writing it. I know it's long, but I couldn't cut anything out. **

**The song is Rio by Ester Dean, the girl who plays Cynthia Rose if you didn't know. I just thought it was a fun song to take them out of their gloom.**


	5. The Second Questioning

Chapter Five: The Second Questioning.

BODY FOUND ABOVE PROFESSOR'S OFFICE MISSING A HEART. PROFESSOR TAKEN IN FOR QUESTIONING.

The body has been identified as Dr. Middleton of Barden University. Twenty-Eight years old with a doctorate in Philosophy. She teaches most of the freshman Philosophy classes. That was the killer's target to warn them. They all knew Dr. Middleton. She was a mentor among most of the new students. Brand didn't know, though. He never showed up to that class, not even once. But it was his fault she was raped and murdered. He just had to see that dead body didn't, he? The guilt is crushing him.

At least Professor Judd is getting questioned. It looks like he's the only suspect at the moment. Brand knew he was creepy. They couldn't find enough evidence to keep him in custody, though. He has been given paid leave until this whole thing has blown over.

"We have to do something!" Chloe yells at the digital Brand on her phone screen, throwing up her hands in frustration. Normally, she would be swooning over the small freshman looking sexy at his work desk, but right now she is fed up. Her eyes dart to the closed black box, sitting on top of the T.V. Aubrey rolls her eyes, her hand on her stomach.

"Chloe, I don't want a psycho killer after all of you or me," Brand says for like the fiftieth time. "And I saw that Brey." Face Time is getting on Brand's nerves. Aubrey, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas want to go to the cops after the psycho killer warned them not to. He did not want his friends getting hurt. Handing over evidence that could tick said killer off is counter-productive.

It has been a few weeks since they experienced the nightmare of their lives, and all of them are still arguing about what to do about the horrific message they received. They refuse to do anything until the vote is unanimous. It feels like a jury.

"It's the FBI's jurisdiction now anyway," A now puke-free Jesse says, walking over into Chloe's screen. "You heard it on the scanner. They had to come in. It's a confirmed serial killer. They have it under control. They don't need the heart to catch the sick freak. I don't want you guys to get hurt either."

"They have no leads. That heart may be the only way to the killer! You're just saying that because you have a toner for your roommate!" Aubrey screeches.

"Well, Brand is hot," Jesse admits with a cocky grin, putting another album on the shelf. He looks at Brand, "I'll show you what I mean at the Riff-Off. Justin's letting me bend the categories." He winks. _What the hell is a riff off? It sounds like something out of an S&M dungeon._

Brand claps a hand to his forehead in frustration, drawing himself back to the situation at hand. He sighs, "Back on track guys. Jesse agrees with me for safety reasons and _nothing _else." At least that's what he hopes.

"Shorty, I know you are concerned for our safety, but if we don't get this to the authorities, someone else could die before they catch him."

The hurt in Chloe's perfect blue eyes makes Brand feel gut -wrenchingly guilty. Word vomit comes up before he can stop it. "Chlo, I lo-If anything happened to you, I could never forgive myself. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"This isn't your fault, Brand," she replies. The almost declaration of love goes over her head. Brand groans, his head falling into his hands. What is she doing to him? He has never admitted love to anyone. Every person he has ever trusted enough to let in leaves. Chloe Beale is already in. He can't let her in further. In a perfect world, maybe. That's where she is safe. In a perfect world, she is the girl that would never hurt him, but this world is messed up. She is with Tom, far from safe, and in danger of a killer. She cannot get hurt. He won't allow it. He groans again.

"Come on!" Aubrey's shrill voice rings out. "I'm sick of waiting around here doing nothing. We have to take this _thing _to the cops." There is a scraping as she picks up something. Brand knows at once it's the box.

"Stop! You guys no!" The DJ panics, sliding off the sex covered work desk.

Chloe gives him an apologetic stare, and the call ends.

Brand looks at Jesse in pure terror. His eyes go to Luke in the booth. An anxious noise escapes him. "Just go. I'll take care of Luke," he says. "Make sure he gets his burger." Jesse winks and his roommate rolls his eyes. If Jesse didn't admit he found Aubrey hot, Brand would think he is gay. The guy likes to tease Luke about his eating habits, so Luke would get fed up and show him his abs.

The DJ runs out the door to the radio station, dialing the number he now knew by heart. The phone rings once. Twice. _Chloe Kate Beale, pick up your dang phone._ Third ring. Fourth. "Hello?" His heart leaps at the sound of her voice. He can hear Dangerous by Akon playing in the background.

"Chloe, thank God," he says, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"We are in Aubrey's car on our way to the police station."

"Can you pick me up? I'm at the radio station."

There's a pause. He can imagine her glancing at Aubrey for approval. "That depends, are you going to try to stop us?"

"Of course not, I just want you to be _safe_." It is the honest truth, and he and Jesse are fighting a losing battle.

"Be there in fe—" Squealing breaks and screams fill the freshman's ears.

"CHLOE!CHLOE! Baby, are you okay?!" He honestly doesn't care about the second spout of word vomit. All he cares about is Chloe and Aubrey's well-being.

"GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD SATANIST !" Aubrey gags, laying on the horn.

Brand sighs. "What's going on?!Guys?... Guys?"

"Lock your door, Chloe." The blonde's voice is harder to hear this time.

"You called me baby," is all Chloe can say as she locks her door.

The DJ kicks himself, blushing furiously. He is grateful Chloe couldn't see his face. He bites his lip, "Yeah, well…Why did Aubrey yell Satanist?"

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. But she almost hit some goth guy. He was standing in the middle of the road. Aubrey says to tell you he has two mouth monstrosities. Oh no, he's coming up to the window. He has a bat in his hand! Step on it, Brey!"

The sound of squealing tires fills Brand's ears as they take off. "You mean snake bites, not mouth monstrosities…Did he swing it at you?"

"NO, but he's the killer!" Aubrey barks.

"Just because he is goth, has 'mouth monstrosities,' and a bat doesn't mean—"

"But he's creepy, Brand," Chloe interjects.

"So, I have ear monstrosities. That doesn't mean I'm a killer, and I'm definitely not a satanist. He's probably just on the baseball team."

"We're on our way. Be there in a few. Bye babe," Chloe says giggling. Brand hangs up. His cheeks are hot. _Was she joking, or did she mean that?_

He just stands there waiting. Dumbfounded. In the cold.

Aubrey's grey Prius pulls up, blaring his Titanium Mix. "Chloe, where did you find this? It's really good." Brand's jaw drops. _Did Aubrey really like his stuff?_

"Oh, you know. I have my ways," she says with a beam. So this is their thing, then? He is surprisingly okay with that.

Brand sees the black box, rose, and threat wedged up on the dash. "Hey, babe." Chloe greets.. She's not going to let his slip up go. He blushes, but grins at them both as he hops in the back of the car. Chloe turns to face the small freshman. Her face breaks out into a wide smile, her blue eyes looking deep into Brand's dark blue ones. He rolls his eyes, smirking. But his face is as red as the Cool-Aid Man. They are singing to his mix.

The bubbly red head eagerly unbuckles her seatbelt, and begins to climb into the back as they head down the road, "Chloe, what are you doing?" says Aubrey, trying to keep her eyes on the road. It doesn't look like Aubrey wanted Chloe anywhere near Brand while her lady jam was playing, different version or not.

She trips and falls flat on her face into the back seat, "Oops!" she says. She pops back up to see Brand shaking his head at her. "Oh shush. You like it." She gives the DJ a flirty wink

"I didn't say anything."

Chloe lays her head in Brand's lap, making his heart beat spike. Normal circumstances, this would be great, but it seems this song is doing things to Chloe and it's doing things to Brand too. It's uncomfortable and hard to breathe. Aubrey shoots Brand a scolding glare from her rearview mirror, mouthing, 'oath.' The freshman gulps as he feels a warm hand intertwine with his. _This doesn't mean anything, does it? Of course not, Mitchell. She just has no comprehension of personal space. She's going to be the death of you._ As much as he wants to pull away from her to save the pain later, he cannot bring himself to do it. He tries not to concentrate on the tingly sensation from her touch.

"You have such small hands," she says, rubbing circles in his palm with her thumb. He smiles down at her, stroking her hair.

"_Chloe_," Aubrey says sharply. Clearly her scold carries a message unknown to the small DJ. Girl language still confuses him after a few months of trying to act gay.

"What?" the red head asks with an innocent pout. Brey doesn't respond, and Chloe doesn't move. Brandon looks awkwardly up at the sexy car ceiling, avoiding eye contact with either of them. The rest of the ride to the police station is quiet aside from the radio. "Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium!" Chloe sings along. He really does want to sing along with her, but can't bring himself to do that, not with Aubrey in the car.

"Who wants to give the box to them?" Chloe asks, breaking the building awkward silence between them. She sits up properly in her seat.

Aubrey sighs, "I'll do it. Stay out here in case the killer tries to plant a car bomb or something. They'll call you in for questioning."

Chloe and Brand look at each other and back at Aubrey with raised eyebrows. "What? I'm not stupid. I watch Bones." Aubrey turns around, "Face time me. If I get killed in there, we'll have it on film," she says dramatically, as she puts her phone in her bra with the camera peeking out just enough to reveal her surroundings.

"Boob camera? Really?" Chloe says, bursting out in furious laughter. "I need to stop telling you stories about my time in high school."

"Boob camera? " Brand asks, obviously out of the loop. He gives Chloe a look, "What the hell kind of high school did you go to?"

"I'm a legend," Chloe says, poking him lightly in the chest, "I'll have to tell you the story sometime."

"Like the one about the guy dressed in your thong?" he says amused, shaking his head.

She nods, flashing her bright smile at him. Taking out her phone, she contacts Aubrey. They can see her steering wheel from her bra. "Come in, Captain Puke. Testing. Testing. One. Two."

The uptight blonde sends an unamused glare at Chloe from the front seat, "I can hear you. It works."

"Just making sure."

The inside of the police station hasn't changed. Officer Berry takes her into his office, and sits her down to wait to be interrogated by the FBI. His office is filled with Atlanta Falcons banners, and a bouquet of tiger lilies and tulips is sitting on his desk.

"How much you want to bet Stacie got him those flowers?" Chloe snorts, nudging the DJ's shoulder.

"There's no doubt in my mind," he smirks.

Officer Berry walks around Aubrey. He stops right in front of her saying things they can't make out. The sound isn't very clear. "His fly is down! You can totally see his junk!" Chloe giggles, pointing to the phone screen. It's true, Brand muses. Though ,the sight of Berry's white pickle boxers is gross.

"Stacie, what are you doing here?" Aubrey's shocked voice rings out. Aubrey's cleavage turns to show Chloe and Brand a full view of their fellow Bella.

"I told you he was great in bed," Stacie says offhandedly, wiping her mouth. "And I sent him flowers." She's grinning like a love sick puppy.

Aubrey grabs her forehead, looking at disbelief at Stacie.

"Well, that explains the unzipped pants," Brand deadpans.

"Ew, they totally did it on his desk!" Chloe says.

"Did you expect anything less from Stacie?"

"Well, no."

Agent Armor from the FBI, some really scary tatted up bald dude, interviews both Aubrey and Stacie. It takes a while, but they end up taking Brand and Chloe in for questioning as well.

"So what do you need to know?" Brand asks as he comes into the office followed by Chloe.

"Everything," Armor says. He lays a tape recorder on the table.

After they recount everything over and over from the message to Aubrey cleaning up Jesse from the puke, they are free to go. The other Bellas and Jesse are called in. Captain Puke is not happy, not at all. The Riff-Off is tomorrow night, and because of the police, they can't practice. There are new categories this year too.

Brand raises his hand, "Question: What the hell is a Riff-Off?"

His captains chuckle as they start to explain.

When they get back to the apartment changed and ready for bed, Chloe hugs Brand who is laying on the sofa. She places a long, soft kiss on his cheek. "What's that for?" he asks, grinning like an idiot.

"It's a thank you, DJ. You mixed _our _song, and it is amazing. You can make it one day, you know." She rests her head on his chest, and snuggles up against him. "No one's ever done something so nice for me, you know?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"No. I'm lying. It sucked. Yes, it was awesome, Brand. Do you listen to the music you make? It's great." A great rush of affection for Chloe Beale rushed up from within him.

"Thanks, that means a lot," he mumbles, her minty breath begins to fill his nostrils. He finds himself pulling away again. He didn't want to end up stupidly kissing her. She has Tom, and he will be coming in when he gets Jesse from the station. He really needs to get this toner under control or it really will be the death of him.

"I'm going to head to bed," she says, kissing him on the cheek again. "Get some rest. We have to some Trebles to crush tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Chloe." He says as she shakes her butt at him again, and prances to the bedroom. He is so helpless.

**AN:** **So This is Chapter 5. Because of personal issues it came out late. I apologize. Anyway, hope you liked it. Couldn't resist the John Tucker references. I might even bring in Heather, Beth, and Carrie.**

** Next up we have the Riff-Off and consequences for going to the cops. I am going to be changing up the Riff-Off a little. Should I keep No Diggity or not? I can't decide.**

** What did you guys think of this one? **


	6. The Riff-Off

**So you guys spoke. I will not change the Riff-Off, but I do have big plans for next chapter that I am excited about. Also, less than four months until PP2! Praying for Bechloe to become canon!**

Chapter 6: The Riff-Off

"Seriously Chloe, why do you let him live with you?" Tom's irritated voice reaches Brand's ears. The dressed and ready to go freshman cringes. He will probably have to go back to living in the dorm with Jesse. But if he did that, Chloe and Aubrey would be unprotected. Tom isn't there often enough to help an attack. Brand has to stay here. He can't just leave. Would Chloe make them leave because of Tom?

"He's my teammate, and there is a killer on campus, Tom. Stop being so insensitive," Chloe says tiredly, running a brush through her hair.

"Excuse me for not wanting him here. He's seen you naked!"

"Stop being such a drama queen. You know Brand! It wasn't like that."

"And he has a crush on you. I know a crush when I see one. I don't care if he supposedly gay," Tom huffs.

"Ready to go, Chloe?" Brand asks, walking around the corner. He attempts to keep the smugness from his voice, but he fails miserably.

"I'm done discussing this with you, Tom," Chloe says. The DJ can't keep a smirk of his face as he links arms with gorgeous red head on their way out the door.

The two friends walk across campus to the pre-Riff-off rehearsal in a comfortable silence, both of them smiling like idiots. Aubrey and Jesse were arguing about something, so Aubrey went to rehearsal earlier.

"You know. I saw it in the shower, but I never asked," Chloe says with a glance at the black ink peeking out from Brand's right sleeve. "What is that tattoo?"

"Oh, it's stupid really," the DJ says, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his forearm as they walk. "It's a grasshopper. I'm claustrophobic, and grasshoppers have always looked so free to me. I guess I got it to remind myself that the world is so big that I have no need to feel caged. Even though I do a lot of the time."

"We both have bug tattoos, and you never told me!" Chloe says, flashing her wrist at him.

"You never asked."

She smacks him playfully on the arm, "So, this is destiny," she says, keeping her eyes on where they are walking. "You were meant to join the Bellas. I know it."

Brand just rolls his eyes. "Why did your tattoo, then?"

"In Chinese culture, it is said that if a lady bug lands on you, your wish will come true. All my life, I've wished to not be invisible. The day I came to Barden it landed right there," her finger brushes the small tattoo.

"You've never been invisible to me."

Chloe smiles at her teammate, blushing. "Thanks."

XOXOXOXO

They get to rehearsal, and know something is up. The rest of the Bellas…and Jesse are sitting on chairs in a circle. The two friends stop in their tracks. The Bellas are not speaking and they all share the same petrified expression.

"No—what happened this time?" Chloe panics. "Brey?"

Aubrey turns her head toward her best friend and the short DJ. She rises from her chair, and hands both Brand and Chloe black boxes like the one that contained the heart, only these have large silver locks on them. "It's punishment. We don't know what is in them, but we know who they're from. There was one for each of us. The note said," The blonde intakes sharply, "The key will appear in places you know. Naked and vulnerable, your secrets will show."

"So this guy thinks he's a poet?" Brand asks irritably.

"Yeah, let's not say things like that right now. I really don't want to make the psycho creepy killer any more angry than he already is," Fat Amy says.

"I think we should go to the cops," Stacie says crossing her arms. "Jace—"

"We already went to the cops, and look where it got us," Brand snaps, "We have to take this into our own hands if this is going to work. I'm sorry Stacie, but you're going to have to stay away from your boyfriend for a while. Fake being sick or something. Maybe say you need a break. We all need to stay as far away from the police as possible."

"But you know I can't be celibate for more than twenty six hours at a time!" Stacie whines.

The DJ sighs. Stacie makes him want to bang his head against the wall sometimes.

"Brand's right," Jesse says, rolling his eyes at the sexual brunette, "This guy probably has someone on the inside. How else would he know we went to the authorities?"

"He might have bugged the place," CR suggests, "Everyone knows that police station is a shabby dump. It's a wonder it hasn't been shot up yet. The security is almost non-existent."

"What are we going to do about the Riff-Off, then?" Chloe asks, "Lots of people show up to that. Cops will be swarming the place."

"We could always kidnap the cops and torture them with my whips and chains," Lily winks.

"What?" Everyone asks, throwing her weird looks.

"Okay," says Aubrey taking charge, "The police won't know something is up if we just act natural. Let's just get our stuff together, and no offense Jesse, kill the Trebles at the Riff-Off."

"I'm not sure kill is the best word to be using right now," Fat Amy snorts.

Aubrey sighs, "Let's just do it."

XOXOXOXO

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!" The people in and around the crowded pool mimic sirens. "Who's ready to get vocal?"

Brand is beyond nervous. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. _Just breathe, dude. Stop being such a coward._ There are so many people down here; it's getting hard to breathe. He hates being claustrophobic at times like these. The crowd goes nuts as it begins.

He gazes around the pool and sees everyone he is suspicious of. Professor Judd, The snake-bites guy, Tom. He also sees the cops and FBI agents which is not good. They can't be fraternizing with cops. Officer Berry is on the edge of the pool, cheering on Stacie as he oh so obviously undresses her with his eyes. Brand snorts. Those two have a serious problem.

He feels a hand slip into his. "It's alright. You aren't caged. Remember," Chloe whispers, squeezing his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brand notices something that sets his teeth on edge. Brand meets Tom's murderous gaze with an eye roll. "Just ignore him," Chloe says, "I think he's on his man period or something."

"The winner's receive the greatest prize of all!" Justin yells over the crowd, "The microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Center!"

"I'm taking you down," Jesse mouths to the Bellas.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, and Brand just smirks at his roommate. He really doesn't care. He just wants to get away from the roaring crowd, hoping the killer isn't just watching them all. He focuses hard on Chloe's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Let's see our first category! Ladies of the Eighties!" Justin announces as the spinning wheel stops.

Aubrey is elated. She runs to the middle, but Bumper and the rest of the Trebles beat her to it. Clapping and a cappella sounds erupt from their mouths.

Bumper takes the lead singing with a screwed up face_. _

" _Oh Mickey, you're so fine! _

_You're so fine, you blow my mind!_

_ Hey, Mickey!_

_ Hey, Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey you're so fine—"_

One of the BU harmonics girls cuts the Trebles off.

Chloe and Brand look at each other chuckling, waiting for the Madonna to come.

"_You're fine and you're mine._

_I'll be yours till the end of time"_

The girl turns to her taller teammate,

"_Cause you made me feel,"_

_(Ooooh, ahhhhh, oooh, ahhh)_

Stacie winks at Jace.

"_Shiny and newww! Like a virgin!..."_

"Okay guys," Aubrey tells as all as her teammates gather around her. "Watch," she says, walking to the middle.

"_Touched for the very first time."_

Aubrey belts it,

"_Like the one in me,_

_That's okay. _

_Let's see how you do it._

_Put up your dukes, _

_Let's get down to it!_

The Bellas look at each other, and Chloe pulls Brand behind her, to help him feel more comfortable.

At least it is a song he knows. Brand joins in with the rest of his teammates, trying to ignore the anxiety clawing inside him.

"_Bum bad um bad dum bad um bum bum,_

_Hit me with your best shot. _

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot! _

_Fire Away!_

A High Note wanders over, attempting to cut Aubrey off,

"_Eh, it must've been Love,"_

Everyone starts laughing,

"_But it's over nowwww. But it's over right now!"_

Justin points to her with both hands, "The negative side-effects of medical marijuana folks, you are," the crowd claps and joins in, "CUT OFF!"

"Stony bologna!" The high note girl just waves it off, and goes back to her team.

Getting cold, Chloe wraps her arm around the DJ's waist. He can't help from breaking into a wide grin, and nudging her with his hip.

They walk back to the circle together, "So we just pick anything that works?" Brand asks Chloe.

She nods, "Mhmm,"

"And you just go with it?"

"Yeah, any song," the red head answers helpfully.

"And our next category is Songs about Sex!"

"Sex?" Aubrey asks.

The joy on Stacie's face is so typical.

Surprisingly, Cynthia Rose beats everyone to the middle, backing up Donald as she does.

"_Na na na na_

_Come on._

_Na na na_

_Come on._

The Bellas happily join in with the song back ground music and everything.

Oh wow. Cynthia Rose and Stacie begin grinding on each other taking the lead and Jace looks very aroused.

Brand resists the urge to laugh, and shaking his head, provides the background noise he is supposed to. To his immense satisfaction, Chloe starts doing the same thing to him. He doesn't have the urge to laugh or have a panic attack anymore. He has the need for a cold shower.

"'_Cause I may be bad, _

_But I'm perfectly good at it._

_(I like it like it Come on come on come on) _

_Sex in the air. I don't care._

_I like the smell of it._

_Sticks and stones make break my bones,_

_But chains and whips excite me._

_(I like it like it come on)_

'_Cause I may be bad,_

_But I'm perfectly good at it—"_

Donald cuts Stacie off, and he can't be more happy. He has never had the urge to kiss someone so much in his life. Chloe is making it way too hard to keep his feelings at bay.

"_Sex baby, Let's talk about you and me." _Donald points to Stacie and back to himself.

"Oh really?" Stacie asks irritated at Donald's attempt at flirting.

_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be._

"Oh really?" Stacie asks as Donald sings to her. Aubrey pulls her backwards toward the reset of the Bellas.

He waves Stacie goodbye,

"_Let's talk about sex._

_ Let's talk about sex._

Stacie stops Aubrey and heads back to the middle, cutting the Trebles off again,

"_Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you."_

Fat Amy joins in, "_Like you want me to, and I_—"

Jesse cuts the Bellas off, singing right to-it looks like Aubrey. _What is going on?_

"_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_ That brings out the man in me._

_ I know I can't help myself._

_ You're all in the world to me."_

Aubrey looks like she's liking it too. _I mean what? What about Unicycle? Was it the argument they were having this morning?_ Brand doesn't care. At least Jesse isn't singing to him. That is all that matters.

(_B_a, ba)

"_It feels like the first time!_

_ It feels like the very first time!_

_ It feels like the first time!"_

The DJ gets an idea. It's spur of the moment really.

Not thinking about the crowd, he run's to the center, and lays down a Dr. Dre verse. All the anxiety melts away.

_"It's going down, _

_Fade to the backstreet._

_The homies got RB collab creations._

_Bump like acne_,"

Brad does not see it, but the peoples' jaws around him drop, especially a certain red head's, who is completely turned on by it.

"_No doubt. I put it down._

_Never slouch._

_As long as my credit can vouch a dog couldn't catch me. _

_Straight up._

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves _

_Attractin' honeys like a magnet,_

_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent._

He sees Jesse's stunned face and turns around looking at the Bellas, blushing slightly when he sees Chloe's face. _Why is she so shocked? Did I do something wrong?_ _Come on guys, pick up the song. _

"_Still moving the flavor_

_With the homies, Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers."_

"Rump shakers?" Aubrey asks irritably, wanting to slap Chloe for the way she is looking at the DJ in the middle of the pool. She's screwing him so hard with her eyes, it's a wonder she isn't pregnant. "You need a condom, honey?" She hisses at her best friend, smacking her arm.

Chloe's face is more red than her hair, but that doesn't make her any less turned on.

Brand stops, feeling like he can hear crickets.

"Keep going, roomie," Jessie says.

Brand looks around at the clueless Bellas and a sexually frustrated Chloe.

"_Shorty get down, good Lord_," he sings straight to Chloe, about Chloe, grinning at her from ear to ear.

"_Baby got em open all over town."_

Finally, Fat Amy joins in.

"_Strictly biz, she don't play around,_

_Cover much ground_

_Got game by the pound._ (Fat Amy stomach smack.)

His grin gets wider as the rest of the Bellas join in.

"_Getting paid is her forte,_

_Each and every day,_

_True player way,"_

He can't resist pointing to Chloe,

"_I can't get her out of my mind,_

_I think about that girl all the time."_

Brand looks up surprised as the whole crowd joins into it. A Capella, he decides, staring into his girl's eyes, is pretty dang awesome. This is all Chloe Beale's doing. The reason why college is now bearable, the reason why he is now singing A Capella music and loving it. How he loved that girl. What?

"_I like the way you work it,_

_No diggity_.

_I gotta bag it up, baby_.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity._

_I got to bag it up baby._

_(eh, oh, eh ,oh, eh ,oh, oh)_

_I like the way you work it._

_No diggity._

_(eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, oh)_

_I got to bag it up baby._

_I like the way you work it,_

_No diggity._

_I got to bag it up._

_I like the way you work it, _

_No diggity._

_I got to bag it up baby_

He got into the middle of his teammates again, with a glance at the girl he now knows he loves_._

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I got to bag it up._

"We out!" He makes an x with his hands, taunting the Trebles. "I mean you're welcome!"

The crowd goes wild, and Jesse claps for him. He's never felt so happy in his life.

"Tough blow Bellas. The word you needed to match was it." He turns to Brand, "And you sang it's. You are CUT OFF! TREBLES WIN!"

The crowd boos, but it doesn't change the fact that they lost.

"Are you serious right now?" Brand asks.

"Sorry Brand, but you lost," Jesse says.

"I've never heard that rule before," Aubrey defends. _Wait, Aubrey's defending me? _"_Guys, _guys, come on. Come back."

"Who are you and what have you done with Aubrey Posen?" Brand asks.

She looks unamused as she leads them to the back of the pool, "I'm right here."

"Before everyone goes to bed tonight, I want you to make a list of everything we did wrong," Captain Puke says.

"And she's back," Brand sings, lacing fingers with the beautiful red head beside him.

"You did great," she whispers in his ear. "That was just as good as Titanium…if not better."

Brand's eyes widen as he looks at the redhead beside him. She is leaning in.

"I'm gonna melt that Cabbage Patch kid." Fat Amy interrupts. Brand growls. Did he and Chloe almost kiss again? _Why Fat Amy? Why? What is so important about Bumper and his concaving man boobs?_

"Okay, guys what we just did was great, right?" Brand asks.

"Calm your tits, Brand we still lost," Aubrey deadpans.

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to.."

Of course Aubrey has to cut him off. "Okay everybody, hands in. Ah on my count."

"On three or after three?"

"After three."

"On three."

"That's not how we do it."

"Ugh! Why can't we figure this out?!" Stacie sighs. "Oh hi Jace!"

Brand grabs her ear, "Not in a million years Stacie!"

"Oh come on you and Chloe were practically dry humping each other out there! You can't cut that sexual tension with a knife. It makes everyone with in a five mile radius want to get it on!"

Brand's face gets scalding hot. So does Chloe's. "I…uh…I…" They start looking at each other and then looking away.

"Sexual tension?" Tom asks, looking at Brand like he was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe., "Come on, babe," he says, ripping her away from Brand, "Let's go home. It's late."

"Chloe?" Brand calls.

She gives him a sad look, and heads back inside with her boyfriend. He will never have a shot with that girl as long as Tom is around.

He hangs his head. He's never felt so defeated in his life.

He definitely doesn't want to go back to that apartment tonight.

"Come on, short stuff," Stacie says with sympathy, "You can come back to my place, and I'll bring you back in the morning. CR and Denise are rooming with me."

Had anything that happened tonight meant anything to her? She was grinding on him. Grinding. Girls and guys do not do that with each other unless they are interested, right?

Maybe he should just quit the Bellas, but he knows he can't. They need protection from whoever Brand has sent after them.

XOXOXOXO

"No Tom, I'm not having sex with you tonight." Chloe Beale says, plopping her head down on her pillow.

"Why, because of your gay friend?" _Yes._

"No! He's not even here right now."

"Chloe, I know when you are turned on. That face you made when he started rapping was the face you made right before we had sex for the first time, only it wasn't near as intense as _that_ was." _You have no idea, Tom. No idea. My pants are still wet._

"Tom—"

"Just forget it, Chloe. Goodnight."

Chloe leaves to take a cold shower. She loves Brand Mitchell. It was not by choice, but love never is.

**An: So, I'm back. Hopefully, you liked the Chapter. Next one is going to be intense. I can't wait to write it. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know you all wanted romance, but with Tom still in the way, that can't happen. **


	7. Secrets

AN: So, this takes place about three weeks before regionals. I also thought I should tell you Bechloe shippers, if Bechloe doesn't become canon, there will be chapter one of a **_normal_** Beca/Chloe pitch perfect two storyline up the day after the midnight showing, and also a sequel to this maybe? Idk, we will see how it goes. Enjoy:D

Chapter 7: Secrets

_Chloe wakes in darkness, craning her neck to survey her surroundings, but she can see nothing. She attempts to sit up, but is unable to do so. The feel of cold metal on her wrists and the metallic clanging let her know she is chained to what seems to be a bed. 'This isn't good.' Struggling against the chains, she screams for help, but the Bella scarf tied tightly around mouth muffles it. No one will hear her. She's bound and gagged just waiting to be murdered. Where, she is not sure. Just pitch black. The panic flooding through her makes it almost impossible to breathe. 'Okay Red, think. Think. Oh, this is sooo not good.'_

_Bright lights flip on out of nowhere, hurting her eyes. She opens and closes them a few times. 'Calm down Chloe. The cops will find you soon. There are four other people in that apartment. Brand and Aubrey would never let anything get to her. Unless the Rose Killer got ahold of them first.'_

_"Hello, Chloe." The voice was familiar to her, but the harsh tone is foreign._

_He is dressed in all black, holding a bloody yellow tie in his left hand and wielding a titanium bat in the other. His face is blurred. She cannot make it out. "Got rid of your boyfriend easy enough and the blonde…Well, she was tight, if you know what I mean," He dangled the tie over her head with the nastiest smile she has ever seen, blood flowing from his mouth to his chin. "I knew their secrets Chloe, and I know yours."_

_"No, no, no! Brand! Aubrey! No!" Her eyes linger on the tie she had given the freshman. They never did anything to deserve this. That was her secret. She was afraid of losing them, afraid she'd once again become invisible. Without them, nothing really mattered. They were her life. There is Tom, but he is not future material, just a stupid fling. She needs to get rid of him. Her best friends are gone, and it is her fault. She went to the cops, and this is her punishment. Tears pour down her face. She tries to scream and cry, but no sound comes from her mouth. _

_Rose Killer's hand caresses her face. "I was there for you all that time, and you just write me off for a freshman who can sing. Now you are going to pay."_

_Her eyes widen in horror as the blurry face becomes clear. Thomas Marks, her baseball player boyfriend raises his bat to swing._

"Wake up! Chloe, come on wake up!" Tom grabs her wrists, trying to be comforting. "Hey, I'm here."

Chloe's leg chambers and kicks him hard in the gut, sending him flying off the bed. "Get away from me, you creep!" It feels like there's a huge weight on her chest. She feels crushed, and there is a loud ringing in her ears. She sees stars, and she can't seem to suck enough air into her lungs. Her breathing is so hard, it can be heard from across the room.

"Heyyy," a gentle voice whispers. Exhausted and hair sticking up everywhere, Brandon Mitchell appears in the doorway in his usual plaid. This time the plaid is red. He may have just came from Stacie's place, but he is aware and concerned as he sees a trembling Chloe Beale backed up against the wall, her eyes full of terror. "What's going on? You alright?" He crawls onto the bed and pulls her into a hug, his hands resting on her waist, "What happened?" Chloe sobs violently into Brand's shoulder, mumbling nonsense about him getting killed, and pulls him to her as tight as she can.

Brand is speechless. His redhead best friend is absolutely petrified. Her nails dig into his back, but he doesn't mind. He's so shocked Chloe is running her hands all over him, he's numb. _Think about how she must be feeling. Now's not the time to let your toner get in the way. She needs your help. But what the heck am I supposed to do?_

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm alive," Slightly unsure of himself, he places Chloe's sweaty, shaking palm over his beating heart. He is not used to being social, let alone comforting. This is new. "See? It's still beating," he says, looking into her beautiful puffy blue eyes for approval. She nods, sniffling. Brushing her hair out of her face, he gives her a sympathetic smile. His heart breaks. He's never seen her so upset and defenseless. Chloe whimpers on chest , clawing into his back.

Tom stands up, his nostrils flaring with anger, "I see how this is. Your gay friend can comfort you, but I can't?" He rolls his eyes at the two. Chloe clings onto _him_ for dear life, and jealousy over takes him, "Why don't you just date him? Oh, that's right. He likes the D, too. Looks like we're both out of luck, Beale."

Brand has had enough of it. "Ugh..She-She had a nightmare!" he yells at the built senior, "We've all been through a lot. Some psychopathic killer is threatening us. Try to be considerate!"

"You're lucky I don't murder you and leave your body for the cops to find!" The baseball player says, shoving Brand's head against the wall.

"TOM!" Chloe shrieks.

Brand yells out in pain. Clenching his jaw to keep from saying anything he would regret, he stands up to defend himself. Chloe shoots Tom a murderous glare, grabbing Brand's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid. There's no doubt Tom could put the DJ in the hospital if he tried, but Brand can't keep himself from going off.

His fist connects with Tom's face with a pop. "Ow!" Brand hisses. His right hand hurts like crazy, but he is pleased to see it sends Tom to the ground.

"Get out, Tom! Get your stuff and go!" Chloe fumes, pointing toward the door.

"Chl—"

"If you can't handle my friends staying here, then you can just leave," she says firmly.

"What is going on?" Jesse and Aubrey ask at the same time, running into the bedroom like a bomb just went off. The racket Tom and Brand are making must have woken them up as well.

"You know what?" Tom says to Jesse and Aubrey, "If she wants to live with him, I'm done. I have told her over and over how uncomfortable it is for me for him to be staying here. They were naked in the shower together talking about masturbation songs!" He grabs his stuff, and stalks out, slamming the apartment door behind him.

"What? naked?" Aubrey gasps, looking in disbelief at Chloe.

"…masturbation songs?" Jesse says with raised eyebrows.

Chloe captures Brand in a needy embrace. It lasts longer than most hugs ever should between platonic friends. The whole time the DJ has to fight the urge to jump for joy. Did Tom and Chloe just break up? He doesn't know, but this is great news. If he can get Aubrey to lighten up, he might have a chance with the girl of his dreams.

"Don't leave," Chloe says, wiping her eyes. Her fearful statement is directed at all three of them.

Brand frowns, _Why would she ever think we would leave her?_ He shakes his head. _Silly redhead. _"We aren't going anywhere, Chlo. I promise."

"Group hug," Jesse announces as Aubrey nods. The three roommates squeeze the redhead tighter than she would've liked.

"Alright, alright," Chloe coughs, breaking up the hug, "Let me go shower and brush my teeth. My breath probably smells like egg." She checks her breath self-consciously. "Just please don't leave."

"We aren't going anywhere, but why on earth would you think your breath smells bad? It always smells great, " Brand chuckles. That is one of his favorite things about her. She always smells good, her breath, her hair, even her body.

Aubrey sighs with an eye roll directed at her best friend, "Last year our captain was downright rude and told Chloe her breath smelled like egg all the time. Now she brushes her teeth four times a day with prescription strength toothpaste and rinses twice a day with mouth wash. And _how_ would you know how what her breath smells like?" Her eyes dart between the two friends.

"Uh, ehhh, I'm going to go brush my teeth… byyyye," and with that Chloe skips to the bathroom singing _Pocket Full of Sunshine_ at the top of her lungs. The DJ stares after her with a smirk, masking the love-struck grin that threatens to appear on his face.

Aubrey smacks him on the back of the head, "I'd rather you look that way at Jesse, and he's a Treblemaker, also against your oath."

"Chloe's amazing, Brey," he says with a goofy smile.

"Ughhhh, don't make me puke," Aubrey groans, gathering her clothes from the next room.

Jesse gives Brand a horrified look, "Please don't make her puke!"

Brand peeks over at Aubrey grinning. He knows exactly how to push his captain's buttons. He winks at her, "And you definitely would rather me look at Chloe that way than Jesse."

"…. anyway Brand," Brey continues blushing, ignoring Jesse's puke comment. _Score one for Brand_ he mentally celebrates, "Your father would like to speak with you regarding your well-being. Since I am his T.A., I said I'd talk to you since you aren't answering his texts. I am to escort you to his office today, but you are going with me to visit my father in the hospital first. We have to use the buddy system, and Chloe is busy."

"How bout no. You aren't the boss of me and neither is he."

"Please, there is a killer after us, and I don't want to go visit him alone." Is Aubrey really pleading with him? Captain Barf Bag? Is he dreaming?

"Go with Jesse, then," says Brand irritably, "I'm not talking to my dad about my problems."

"I have Trebles rehearsal today," he says, grabbing a towel for a shower, "Bumper wants us all to vote on the song we are going to sing at regionals."

"You guys get to vote?! That's so not fair!" Brand says, sending a glare Aubrey's way.

"Don't give me that look. That kind of unorganized system is exactly why we are going to beat the Trebles and win the ICCA's this year."

Brand rolls his eyes. She wishes.

"If you go with me to visit my dad, I won't make you talk to your father," she sings. Her tone drops, becoming quiet. "But you should at least think about it. You are never guaranteed tomorrow. I would know."

_What is she on about? _Brand sighs, knowing Aubrey has won. "Fine. I'll think about it," he gestures to the door, "Lead the way, Captain Puke." This earns him another Aubrey glare.

"You mind me asking why your dad's in the hospital?" Brand asks, running out to the car. The sky is black, and it's pouring down the rain.

His captain doesn't look his way. Her grip on her steering wheel tightens, and she looks down in her lap, her blonde hair hiding her face. Ignoring him, she starts the car. It must be serious, whatever is wrong because they don't speak the entire way to the hospital.

The only sounds are from the rain beating down on the car and Aubrey's girly Michelle Branch cd. He thinks the song's called Breathe.

They get out of the car at Barden hospital. He has to half run to keep up with his captain's brisk pace under the umbrella. "What floor?"

"5th floor, CCU," Aubrey's voice quivers like she is trying not to cry. The critical care unit? That sounds bad. Really bad.

"So you're from Barden?" he asks awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

She nods, "I have wanted to go to Barden University since I was like five," she giggles at the memory. This is a new side of Aubrey he has never seen. What is wrong with Aubrey Posen? He texts Chloe.

Brand: _ Jesus is coming back. I repeat the world is ending. Captain Puke is being nice. O.o_

Chloe: _It's her dad, isn't it? He must've gotten worse. She told me she was going to the hospital today. I told her to take you. You two need to stop feuding. You have more in common than you realize._

Brand: _Me, have something in common with the Aca-Nazi? Never._

"Bet you wanted to go to Barden because of the Bellas," Brand smirks.

"No, I actually thought A Capella was lame at first," Aubrey says.

Brand stops dead in his tracks. "WHAT?"

She shrugs as they enter through the hospital doors, "Dad used to take me to his business meetings at the college to teach me how to become successful. Then, we would watch the football games. I wanted to go to Barden and become a cheerleader. Chloe dragged me into the Bellas sort of like you."

"—Aubrey—cheerleader—huh? But—ugh—Aca-nazi. " This doesn't make sense. Aubrey, not an A Capella girl? Chloe is only the reason Aubrey is the captain of the Barden Bellas?

She rolls her eyes, "I didn't make the team, Loser, and with dad's philosophy, I—it just didn't happen. And call me Aca-Nazi one more time, I will rip your vocal chords out myself."

"Feisty. So your dad's philosophy?"

"If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags," she answers like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Yikes, I get it. My dad doesn't support my music, either. That's kinda why I'm at Barden," he says fiddling with his hands.

"Really? What kind of music do you make?" She hits the elevator button, and Brand feels like he just ran into a brick wall. His chest tightens.

"—wait. Can we—er- take the stairs?" Brand asks, staring at the elevator. He runs his fingers through his hair nervously. Enclosed spaces do not sound appealing right now.

"Five floors up? Goodness no," The elevator dings, and she walks inside, holding the door. "Get in."

"But climbing stairs helps cardio," he offers, shuddering.

"Get in, now!" she pulls him into the elevator and pushes button number five.

Brand backs up to the wall, his breathing increasing by the second. Floor two, floor three—

BOOM!

The elevator lurches to a stop, throwing the two friends—well, teammates to the floor. The door doesn't open. They are stuck.

Brand's head is swimming as he backs up into the corner of the elevator, hugging his knees. He can't breathe, the room is spinning, and Aubrey looks more like Hitler than ever. He's hyper ventilating by the time Aubrey brushes herself off and stands up.

"Brand—" she says, looking at the small freshman in concern. "What's wrong?"

He just gasps, trying to keep from breaking out into a sob. He grabs a hold of the bar in the elevator to keep himself steady. He does not hear Aubrey, and his vision is blurry.

"Brand," she says trying to get his wandering attention. His head snaps up confused as she bends down, touching his arm, "Are you alright?" What can she say? She may be hard on the freshman while at rehearsal and competitions. Outside, she must attempt to be friendly with him for Chloe. What is it with this kid?

He chokes, trying to get air in, looking at his captain in total terror. "You need to tell me what is wrong," she orders, "Otherwise, I can't help." Brand tries to answer, but he can't.

Aubrey stands up, and presses the call button. At least they are in the hospital. She fears her tenor is in serious need of it. She explains that the elevator is stuck. Apparently, the storm has put the hospital on the generator's power. That still does not explain why the elevator is stuck, though.

"Brand, we are going to be here for a while, alright?" Aubrey's voice is uncharacteristically calm.

He nods.

"Can you speak?" Aubrey asks. No response. Sighing, she pulls out her phone to dial Chloe.

"Hello, Aubrey?" Chloe's cheery voice comes through Aubrey's phone.

"Hey, I'm stuck in an elevator with your boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with him?" she freaks, surveying the freshman who is currently in the fetal position on the floor.

"I'm not with Tom anymore. Why are you in an elevator with him?"

"Not Tom. Brand."

"Awwe, you called him my boyfriend. Does that mean you're warming up to him? Told you that you two had more in common than you realize."

Aubrey gags, "Ew. No, don't make me puke. He's curled up in a ball on the elevator floor shaking, covering his ears."

"Oh no. He's claustrophobic," she says softly. "Put him on the phone."

The insecure blonde kneels down beside the freshman DJ. They are not so different after all. They both have anxiety disorders, they both have daddy issues, they both have a passion for music, and most of all, they both love Chloe. "Hey, Chloe is on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Are you alright?" she says kindly.

Brand shifts himself back into a sitting position, backing up against the wall again. He looks at his blonde haired blue eyed captain in disbelief. "P-Panic attack," he chokes, taking the phone. What he'd give right now to hear Chloe's voice. "Chlo?"

"Hey," her voice is gentle. "How's my favorite recruit?" Her voice calms him a little, but it doesn't help for long. Aside from heavy breathing, there is silence on the end of the line, so Chloe continues. "I miss you."

"I-I miss you too."

"You know you're totally losing tough guy points for this," Aubrey deadpans to Brand.

If they weren't in a closed in elevator, Brand would have snapped back with a snarky comeback, but he cannot bring himself to do it. He feels like he is going to die. He feels like he can't breathe. He feels like he will never see Chloe again.

"You are not caged. When they get you out, you can come be with me. Better yet, let me call you back, I'm going to drive there. I hate being stuck here when you guys are stuck somewhere. Be safe. Good bye."

"Goodbye."

"Who would have thought an elevator could turn big bad Brandon Mitchell into a sobbing mess?" Aubrey asks, looking down at her freshman recruit.

"You would be too if you got trapped in a basement when you were a kid." Aubrey raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs, "When I was nine, my cousin Lindsey and I were playing cops and robbers, and she was the robber. She ran into the basement, and I chased her down there. We got locked in there for the night because a blizzard hit. The basement was small and dark. It really messed me up. It messed her up too, but that was kind of my fault and for a different reason."

"What?" Aubrey asks, not following.

He cocks his head up at the Aca-Nazi. "She works at a Wendy's now," he grumbles with a guilty look on his face, like he's not telling her the whole story.

"I don't want to know," she states, smirking at the short DJ.

"So, do you have any secret fears? " he takes in a sharp breath, shifting his trembling legs out in front of him. He has to get his mind off of this elevator, "You have seen mine. It's only fair."

Aubrey ponders answering him for a few seconds. Should she tell him? Would he use it against her? " Oh… alright," she composes herself, "…I have a very irrational fear of clowns."

His head snaps up, holding back a laugh, "What?!"

Aubrey groans, looking up at the ceiling. Her annoyance is replaced with a look of horror. There are two silver keys taped to the elevator ceiling.

Getting stuck in this elevator was no coincidence.

She dials Chloe for the second time. "Hey, I'm on my way," Chloe says brightly, "Is Brand okay? I'm worried about him."

Her alarming tone reaches her best friend's ears. "Go back to the apartment and get our boxes. Call us before you leave. If we do not answer, call the cops," she says calmly. She glances over at Brand, hoping they are not seconds away from being mutilated in an elevator.

AN: So yeah, I know cliffy. Did you enjoy the Aubrey/Brand interaction in this chapter? What do you think is in the boxes?

Hope you all liked it. I love you all. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews. Each one makes my day, like you have no idea.

I had a lot of fun writing it. :D


End file.
